I can be happy
by literaturebug89
Summary: It's been one year since Rose Hathaway left the Academy and two months since she killed Dimitri. Rose needs help but she doesn't want to accept it. Can Adrian help Rose be happy and move on? Can Rose notice Adrian's love for her in the process? - R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Story: I can be happy

Chapter 1: ONE year later

I woke up and found my self in a dark room. There was no light coming from anywhere; but somehow I could tell that I was in a small empty room and there was a door a few steps in front of me. I opened the door hoping to see some thing, anything, and anyone to get me out of where ever the hell I was. But when I opened the door I saw nothing. I was again in a room slightly darker and larger than the room I was just in. This time I couldn't even tell if I was in a room, let alone see any sign of a door.

"Is anyone here?" I yelled out. "Can anyone hear me?" I only heard the echo's of my own voice reverberating back to me. Slowly I started walking in front of me with my hands stretched out in front me hoping to touch something, like a door handle if I was lucky. I couldn't even reach a wall. How do I get out of here? Drops of panic started creeping through my body, and that's when I heard it. There was a tiny click sound off in my left direction. I ran towards the sound as if it could save my life, and only stopped when I hit a wall. I felt around rapidly hoping I could some how catch a handle. But there wasn't one. Out of desperateness I ran in another direction and hit a wall but there wasn't any door. How could this happen to me? I've killed so many strigoi and survived but now I was going to die in a room all alone because I couldn't find a way to get out. I couldn't breathe anymore and I was taking long gasps, when I heard someone screaming. It took me a second to realize that I was screaming. I was screaming at the top of my lungs and I couldn't stop.

Finally my eyes opened and I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked up rubbing sleep from my eyes, and everything was as it was supposed to be. "I dreamt about it again" I said to myself. I've been having the same dream for the past two months; since the day the person I loved most died.

I turned to my right and saw that it was four in morning. It's been a long time since I got used to sleeping at night, the same hours as humans. It's been a year since I left the academy alone and two months since I killed Dimitri with my own hands. I try not to think about it. It was something I had to do… and I did. I know that I have to keep going everyday but at the same time I will never ever forget the love that me Dimitri shared. But thinking about Dimitri makes me go into a dark hole. The first month after I staked him was the hardest month of my whole life. I thought I was going to go crazy sometimes, because somehow I felt and still do sometimes feel responsible. Dimitri turned strigoi because I convinced everyone to go into the cave. If we never went in to the cave, Dimitri would be alive and I would never have left the academy. I would never have left Lisa or all my other friends. I would not have had to kill Dimitri, the one person that I loved as much as Lisa. They were the two people I loved most in the world. That's one part of me. The other part of me tells me to stop torturing myself and move on. Dimitri became a guardian knowing that he might lose his life on the job. It was something he was willing to risk if it meant saving the lives of the moroi. I don't feel depressed any more, but at the same time I can't help but feel that something is missing. I feel empty and kind of lost, just like how I was in my dreams. I'm still Rose, but I don't think I'll ever be the same Rose as I used to be.

I closed my eyes in silent comfort trying not to think about anything; just listening to the quiet around me, sort of like a meditation. I didn't know when I fell back asleep but I must have because I suddenly saw someone I haven't seen in a long time. …..I suddenly saw Adrian.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

Hey guys…thanks for the reviews…I really appreciate it. I may not be the best writer in the world, but to me the point of the story and the depth of the characters are more important. I hope that my writing is entertaining enough to make you want to continue reading it, because the story line really is worth reading, and so are the relationships. On with the show.

P.S: Today's the 24th of December. So for tomorrow…MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Story: I Can Be Happy

Chapter 2: Adrian and Rose Dreamwalk

"Hey little Damphir…..long time no see…" started Adrian.

He stood in the middle of a lounge containing comfortable sofas, a pool table off to the right, a large screen plasma TV and a bar to the left. Figures….now I know for sure this is Adrian's dream and not me being delusional. I hadn't seen Adrian since I left, not in my dreams or out of them. That was almost a year ago, but as soon as I saw him, I felt all my old memories of him coming back to me. I'll never forget what he did for me even though I know it hurt him. He helped me and Lisa testify in court and he gave me more than enough money to survive on my own when I decided to leave the academy. He really was in love with me…..and I took advantage of that. Under normal circumstances it's something I would never have even considered doing, but what happened with Dimitri….. left me no other choice.

Adrian is a nice guy, and before I left he wasn't so bad to hang around with. I should be nicer to him after what he did for me. Not everyone would have done it. I know I can't love him back, but maybe we can be good friends. Plus…he's not so bad to look at.

He was in a nice buttoned down shirt, something that looked like Express material, and navy blue faded out jeans with a chain hanging from his back and front packet. Same old Adrian, just the way I remember him. I looked down and saw that I wasn't wearing anything too revealing; a nice halter top with jeans. Altogether a very simple outfit; I guess he finally learned his lesson. He started walking towards me when I had no words to say, but instead of that goofy smile that usually adorned his face, his face looked hurt. More concerned.

"Nice to see you too Adrian" I said. No sarcasm intended. Actually it really did feel good seeing someone familiar again.

Adrian still looking concerned stepped closer until he was almost hovering over me. He lifted his right hand and inched closer to my face as if he wasn't sure I was there. But I was; I was there and couldn't understand why he was looking at me like that.

"What happened to you Rose? Are you feeling okay" his hand touched the side of my face and he rubbed his thumb back and forth. It's not what I'm used to, and normally I would have moved away to something even remotely intimate, but the gesture made feel warm. Not the warm I Love You kind of way, but it was a warm I Care About You kind of way, and oddly it was appreciated.

'I'm fine…really …..That face doesn't suit your personality…" I said with a laugh.

Not only did my personality change but as time went along my appearance did too. I lost a lot of weight so I didn't look completely healthy. My face was kind of gaunt looking and I had small dark bags under my eyes.

"I'm still me, and alive. I can take care of myself. I was just sick recently so that's why I look like this. You don't have to worry about me. Tell me about you? Have you learned more about the spirit lately?" I casually took a step back and looked up at him.

"Come back with me……Please" He dropped his hand and spoke with such seriousness but at the same time a certain softness …as if he was pleading for me to come back to him…and Lisa. Both of them were back at the Royal Court with her _Majesty_( and NO, I do not like her very much). Lisa was continuing her college education as planned and Eddie was her guardian.

"Adrian….I don't want to go back. I appreciate everything you've done for me, but I can't. I don't belong there and Lisa's doing just fine without me."

"That's the thing. What if I told you she isn't doing as good as you think?" He looked down scrunching his face as he spoke.

"What are you talking about? I don't know if you remember this but me and Lisa share a BOND. That means I can look inside her head and see what's going on in her life. I check in on her at least once a day sometimes even twice and so far everything seems to be fine."

"How do you know she's not putting up an illusion for you? You're not the only one who's changed once you left. She's a lot stronger now; it's like after you left something inside her broke. She didn't realize how sad and angry she was making you and ever since then she's been so focused on spirit to take her mind off things. She can do all sorts of things with spirit I never thought imaginable; she's amazing. But now that she's stronger, so are the side-effects. She needs you Rose, but what you told her that day you left…..she doesn't want you to come back for her…not if you don't want to."

I stared at Adrian for a minute with a stern look in my eyes not exactly sure what I should do in this kind of situation.

"She isn't completely crazy or anything, but I can see the darkness around her golden aura. Its slowly growing because she's holding it all in by herself. There are times where I don't know what wrong with her and she just loses it, but thankfully when Christian is there he can snap her out of it. I'm serious Rose; I'm not even here for me right now, I'm here for Lisa's sake. And I ….that's it Rose…..I don't know what else to say ……"

By the look in his eyes I knew he wasn't lying, nor was he the type to lie about such a thing. Dimitri is gone, but Lisa is still alive. I'm not that selfish. Granted I don't want to go back; but it's not like I have any solid plans for the future. I was thinking about going to Turkey maybe and explore my roots but that's about it. I knew what I had to do but I guess I was stalling because I felt nervous.

"She never asked you to come here did she?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

" No but I knew what I had to do…….Lisa's like my little sister and I don't like what's happening to her. Don't act like you don't care because…" he started but I cut him off.

"I'm coming." I held my head up high and both of us shared eye contact while neither of us said anything for a while."

"Meet me at the local airport in two hours" he said as he was still looking at me. Finally I saw his smile starting to quirk upwards along the ends of his mouth.

"What do you mean meet you at the airport? Do you even know where I am?" I sat there on the chair confused.

"Rose, Rose, Rose. You didn't really think I would let you go that easily did you. I have connections, and my people have been keeping an eye on you for a while now."

"You had someone spy on me?!?" my temper started rising. "I can't believe you would…."Adrian had his fingers to my lips and he his face was about two inched from mine. Oh my god. He was smiling like an idiot.

"Two hours….don't be late….." I could see the tips of his fangs, that's how big his smile was. I was just about to comment on his goofiness when everything started to melt away, and I was only but immersed in darkness. The dream faded away, and I was asleep.

END CHAPTER

Authors NOTE (Again): Hey , what did you guys think? (PLEASE REVIEW)

I know you might think that Adrian was sort of out of character….but you will see the wisdom behind that in the next chapter which is going to be in Adrian's point of view.

I also forgot to add that I have the next chapter ready; I just have to tweak it a bit. I'm going on vacation so I won't be able to post anything till after January 2nd.

MERRY CHRISTMAS again and to all a HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trip to court

Story: I can be happy

Authors Note:

Sorry for being late. I came back from vacation a bit later then expected, and when I was proofreading, I felt like making a ton of adjustments. I hope it turned out okay. = P

ALSO as a heads up I would also like to mention that there are a few cuss words. I don't really have a foul tongue myself but I was going along with their intended characters. So read at your own will. 

**Adrian's POV:**

My eyes opened to a high arched ceiling. I found myself back on the bed where I had first decided to get in touch with Rose. This bed was centered in a large space with an entertainment den right in front of it. Everything was perfectly decorated and elaborately lavished. I don't quite understand the point of having an expensive table only furnished with a single plant in ever corner but hey….what do I know about decorating. Off by the entrance there was also a bar connected to a kitchen; a personal liquor store at my disposal. Every piece of furniture was top of the line; nothing but the best for royalty. Just one word from my mouth and I had whatever I could ask for. To top it all off this wasn't even my own room but a suite booked by my advisor for the night. What more could I want in life? I mean it, my life had nothing lacking, and others could only dream of being in my place.

Yet, despite having everything I feel like I don't have anything. One look at Rose, being close to her, and talking with her makes me feel like I was starving without her. Even though I know she's not in front of me anymore, in my mind she still is, and she's showing me her infamous smile….the smile that can bring any man groveling to your feet.

My heart is beating a mile a minute, and my smile is so wide it hurts. I can't think straight, I feel like I'm on a drug overdose because my head is so cloudy, like a fog that settles between the peaks of mountains. My thoughts are completely and utterly lost in the one person who has changed my life as I knew it.

I thought my life was pretty okay, not the best, but okay before the day I met Rose. Sure I didn't have too many real friends, and I had to drink all day so I wouldn't go crazy, but I was over it. I got to party when ever the hell I wanted and had dozens of girls to choose from in the palm of my hand. Damn, you could call me the luckiest bachelor in the world. And let me tell you, those girls were hot enough to become Miss World. So here's the twist. I met Rose and something happened that wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't part of the plan. She was sporting a black eye, not even half naked, and I was flirting with her. Not a big deal really, I flirt with every other girl I see. But then I see her couple of more times, and when she leaves I can't stop thinking about her. I really liked how she was different from all the blond bimbo's I was with in the past. She was a funny, bad ass girl with an attitude, and absolutely sexy but she didn't show it off every chance she got. Oh and how can I forget….her smile. AND she rejected me. She doesn't even like me, or at least not the way I like her. Just thinking about that makes me laugh. Every girl I meet is dying to get to know me in the least and the first girl I ever fell in love with wants nothing to do with me. Her rejection stings me in a way no other person can ever attempt to achieve. I should stop but I can't keep myself away from her. Even though I know she loves someone else. I hate to admit it but her love for Dimitri is as strong as my love for her. She never even gave me a chance because of that. Why do things have to be so freaking complicated?

I couldn't have Rose back then, but at the same time I couldn't and still can't deny her anything. A little more than a year ago, when she asked me for a favor, I gave her what she needed to leave the academy. I knew she was using my feelings for her to her benefit but I let it go. I didn't want to though, not really. My god, I felt like I was stabbing myself in the process, and I still couldn't stop. The way she was suffering mattered more as well as some of my own selfish motives. If she left, maybe she would be happier away from Lisa's negative feelings. If she left maybe she could forget about Dimitri and learn to accept my feelings for her. I don't know if what I did was right or wrong, but I don't regret what I did. It was for her best interest because partly what she really needed was time and space. She needed my help though, and I gave it to her.

Part of me even thought that maybe I could get over her; that my attraction to her was simply because she didn't come running for me like all the other girls did and I just wasn't used to it. But after she left, I still thought of her all the time, and my feelings for her never seemed to die away. A whole year has passed since I last saw Rose in person, but my strong feelings and my stubbornness to hold on; nothings changed. She makes my heart pitter patter like I'm sick or something and my stomach quenches like I'm hungry and the last time I ate was never.

I really did decide to see her tonight for Lissa though. Lissa and I share a different set of feelings for each other; we share more of a brother – sister kind of relationship; therefore we care for and look out for each other. Lissa's not doing so well, and I can't seem to fix it. So in essence, I wasn't being selfish when I called Rose back tonight. I kept it decent and proper. I didn't flirt with her at all; instead I intentionally kept my tone of voice serious. I didn't want her to think I was lying about Lissa so I could get to hang out with her again. I knew if I goofed off she wouldn't think about coming back.

But even if Lissa didn't need the help, I should have come to see Rose sooner. Lissa's not the only one who needs help. Rose may not be willing to acknowledge it, but she needs help too. She needs to be looked after and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I don't care if she can't return my feelings, but I can't see her pretend she isn't suffering. I want to see her happy again, and this time I wont let my affections slide either. I shouldn't give up without at least trying right? It's time for me to take a stand to have the women of my dreams….I started to chuckle, because I do mean that quite literally.

With a determined resolve to be the object of Rose's affections, I hastily stretched myself over the king sized bed and straightened up.

"Time to take Rose home….with me…." I grinned again feeling alive for the first time in a year.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX

Rose's POV:

When I opened my eyes, it took me a few seconds to register what had just happened. I lifted up my head a little bit, looked around the room and then back to where my digital alarm clock sat on the night stand. It read 4: 45 am. If I counted the total hours of sleep I had tonight it wouldn't be more than four hours max.

My mind wondered back to the dream……and what it meant.

I suddenly felt exhausted and drained. Going back to Lissa and returning to the Moroi – Damphir world is something I often contemplated but how can I not? It's where I grew up, as well as where I believed I was destined to be for the better half of life. I used to know exactly where my life was going….it was all mapped out for me therefore I wasn't expecting any curve balls. A few years ago, if someone told me that there would come a point in my life where I willingly decided not stay by Lissa's side, I would have told that person to fuck off. I mean it. Although my feelings about being a guardian haven't changed, I mean, I still feel that to keep our race alive, the stronger half (the able bodied Damphir) should protect the weaker side ( the somewhat fragile Moroi) , BUT I personally don't feel like upholding that principle at the moment. I've already faced so much and I haven't even become a guardian yet. Sure, the idea of kicking ass, and god knows I can, sounds cool, but facing and seeing death as a reality is a heart breaker. I'm not sure if I'm cut out for that.

I wouldn't exactly call it running away…I would say I'm looking for a change in careers maybe. I deserve to get to choose what I want in life. Why does it have to be predetermined? The same thing goes for Lissa. I didn't wake up one day and decide I don't care for her anymore, but at the same time, I got tired of everything I had to face being trivial to Lissa's protection. Going after Dimitri was bigger than staying by Lissa's side for her own security. After really thinking about it, Lissa kind of used me like a tool; she felt insecure without me. Was I really okay with that? Either way I needed my space and might need it for a while longer. And again that option is being stripped from me. As much as I wanted to keep my distance, at least for the time being; I haven't completely lost my sense of responsibility. I don't want to be used again; but I think I would hate myself till the day I died if something bad happened to her or worse….she did something bad to herself……I shuddered at the thought.

I stretched one more time before I got up and headed for the shower. Adrian must be tired too; isn't he supposed to be sleeping this time of day? Then again out here in Michigan smack dab in the middle of winter, its pretty dark outside till maybe 7 AM. But still, I hope he didn't book a morning flight for my convenience.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOOCOCOCOCCOCOOCOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It didn't take me that long to empty out the hotel room. I gathered my few de-shelved clothes I had lying scattered along the floor and my handful of bathroom essentials to stuff into my duffel bag. Thinking back to what my life used to be and what my life had turned into as I shut the lights for the last time, I shook my head. Was my life really that pathetic? Not sure of the answer I quietly started walking and didn't look back.

An hour later I stepped out of a cab right in front Detroit's International Airport. Crap. I totally forgot to ask where we should meet up. Now where the heck was I supposed to find him in this place? I paid the driver who so generously took out my luggage, (did I smile at him? I can't remember) and then I walked straight though the revolving doorway.

Nervously I scanned all the people who walked past in front of me. Could it be possible that seeing Adrian was a trick from my subconscious memory? I don't see him anywhere, and it's entirely possible. But then I suddenly noticed a commotion about fifty feet away and a crowd was gathering. Who causes a commotion in an airport terminal? A few people started to move away and I saw a tall skinny blond with attractive features trying to jump at someone with arms wide open but she was being kept at a distance.

"OMG……what a total wackjob" I muttered.

It was a ridiculous sight but I couldn't help wanting to continue watching it. Hey but I'm part human after all; I too like watching drama from a distance. A few more people decided to move along and I caught the object of the passerby's attention. A tall guy with soft light brown hair, green eyes and pale colored skin; my jaw dropped. I guess I wasn't dreaming after all.

Adrian caught sight of me and his eyes zeroed in on mine. He abruptly turned to the girl, looking down on her eye to eye and then said something.

"You don't really like me….you have better things to do then wasting your time. So can you _Please_ leave me alone?" his voice came out extra gentle, and the girl looked like she was high on heroin. Her eyes looked sort of glossy too. After a second she shuddered and left. Adrian suddenly turned in my direction oblivious of the people looking at him for a couple of minutes and started walking closer in my direction. When he came close enough I said "Why am I not surprised?" This brought out a subtle laugh from him in return.

"Miss you too little Damphir, and chill out. No need to be jealous. I merely asked her where she got her dress. It would have looked nice on you. Apparently she thought it was a pick up line and jumped me. What can I say? I have that effect on women." His breath reeked of vodka. Great….Just Great….he was drunk….again, not surprised.

"Correction, you have that affect on _certain_ women; air-headed bimbo's like her. And I'm not jealous."

"Sure, sure… that's what they all say." He slipped his hands into his pocket and started grinning. He really is hopeless; time to snap him out of it.

"Aren't we getting late for something…I don't know like our flight!!" I bellowed annoyed.

"Oh right. I already have our tickets, and our flight leaves in half an hour."

It took about twenty minutes to check through all the security points.

"You know, I would have brought the family jet. It would have been more ….private." he said with a wink. "But I couldn't do that with out taking approval weeks in advance, unless I was the Queen of course, so we have to settle for the next best thing." He waved his ticket in front of me.

"First class"

I picked up my carry on bag, and we both started our walk in to the plane to find our seats.

"It's not so bad actually, from my perspective. I'd rather be surrounded by public then have 'alone time' with a certain someone. And for five minutes can you please stop acting like your god's gift to women? No, scratch that. Until we get to the royal court, can you please not say anything?" I found my seat and Adrian sat down next to me. He had that foolish grin taking over his face again, but he wasn't saying a word.

With Adrian's silent defeat, I relaxed and closed my eyes, thinking about Lissa. I wonder what she's doing right now. With that, I prepared myself to do the one thing I had control over when it came to the bond. I put my entire focus on Lissa's thoughts and after a few seconds….I was in. And…..shocked…….

Authors note:

So part of this was like a recap, especially through Adrian's perspective. In the books, Adrian is an important character, and his character is pretty distinct, yet because he doesn't have a lot of parts since he's not the main character, I wish I knew a little bit more about him. I love Adrian's character so I don't want to go off track.

So far do you think Adrian and Rose were in character?

Do you notice any major similarities/ differences from these characters and the ones on the book?

I have a good I idea about where I'm going with this story and their characters…..but it wouldn't hurt to get an outside opinion. I really appreciate all the comments I get. It means a lot to me.

Have a nice weekend!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I've known Lissa since I was just a little kid. I have no idea how we managed to become best friends because ask anyone; We're Complere Opposites. Despite our differences, our friendship remained strong throughout the years. We knew each other in and out, but as the saying goes; nothing can stay the same forever, something is always bound to change. Eventually fruits will rot, rocks will erode, people will die, and babies will grow up. Just like everything else bound to change so was our relationship. Change between us happened so slowly that neither of us noticed until we had so much we couldn't say to each other that it hurt. That's when a wall I never dreamed of suddenly became a dividend between us, and I didn't have the slightest clue as to how to break it down.

If I think about it, it wasn't anyone's fault. It wasn't my fault or Lissa's. It wasn't the people around us either. Part of me used to think it all had to do with Christian; it was his fault Lissa and I became distant, and now I wish I could blame Adrian just for the hell of it. But I can't. Before I left I realized that Lissa and I became distant because neither of us were who we used to be. I had an attitude adjustment problem, and yes I'm brave enough to admit it, and Lissa was shy and unsociable. I was also somewhat like her protector. Now Lissa no longer needed specifically my protection, she was a strong voice in the community, and I became wise/confused and turned my back on everything I know. During our last semester of high school both of us had already changed into different people, but for the first time in our lives we didn't grow up into different people together.

Lissa and I haven't talked in a year, but there hasn't been a day where I haven't miss her. True, there are things we need to talk about, but we still share a bond. And from what I can remember nothing in that department has ever changed. UNTIL NOW…….

_**Flashback **_

_After ten minutes of Adrian, half friend / half enemy, and his bickering, I finally asked him to shut it. With Adrian's silent defeat, I relaxed and closed my eyes, thinking about Lissa. I wonder what she's doing right now. With that I prepared myself to do the one thing I had control over when it came to the bond. And that's when it happened. I was…._BLOCKED!!!! _How can this be happening; did I not do it right or something? Let me try it again. _

_I closed my eyes and opened my mind to Lissa's for the second time and there it was…it was a wall put up between our minds put up by Lissa. I tried a little harder to get through, this time I'm not going to just drop my defenses. But the more I tried; the strain on my mind started picking up. 'This is pointless' I thought. Slowly I let go of my hold on the barrier and after a few seconds I started to see bright light._

_**END flashback **_

It's been about 30 minutes since Lissa's 'blockade' and even thought I am more calm and controlled, my confusion is right where I left it. Hell, right now I could literally be one of the most confused people on the planet and not even look it. I have questions, but no way of getting any answers; not yet anyways. Over thinking about it now is useless. Even though I know use its STILL all I can think about right now and I think I 'm going to keep thinking about it till we finally land. So far a few things became crystal clear….Lissa does not want me in her head any more or for now at least; Second, Lissa's spirit powers really have improved higher than even my expectations and three and I really wish I could vent this out loud……..

Being shadow kissed is some complicated shit.

I heard a snore and I looked to my left. Adrian had fallen asleep and was slightly snoring. I totally forgot that he was staying up all night for me and how this was his sleeping time. I had the window seat and the sun was at its peak. "I really have been away from Moroi society too long haven't I?" I said out loud.

With that I took in the beautiful scenery of the sky again for the last time before I closed the shutter over it. The light probably bothered Adrian a lot; I wonder why he didn't say anything about it?

He was sleeping pretty heavily, but his head kept moving around, drooping low towards his chest probably causing him to snore. I could tell that it was uncomfortable. He looked kind of cute sleeping like that. His bangs covered his eyes and with his long eye lashes poking out, it was almost impossible not to smile.

I have issues with Adrian but I still have a heart. I grabbed his head softly and laid it against my shoulder. After a while I noticed he wasn't snoring. Instead strung his hands tight around my waist and lap and slept like a baby. He made such a face in his sleep that I couldn't even slap his senses into him. I guess all I can do is wait.

"Oh boy. I can do this. Only an hour left to go. I can totally do this" I started breathing in and out, in and out, following the rhythmic patterns of his chest going up and down, and before I knew it keeping up with my slow breathing, I was asleep. And it was a deep sleep I haven't had for a long time.

* * *

An hour passed just like that and someone was poking me against the shoulder. My eyes opened all groggily, and I looked to find Adrian grabbing my carry on from the over head cupboard.

"It's been an hour already? That was fast." I said

"Yeah it was. Let's get out of here. Are you hungry?" he replied.

"Starving"

We finally made it out of the plane and stepped into the open space of the airport terminal. We kept walking with our luggage in hand but I wasn't sure where we were going.

I thought about pancakes. "Can we go somewhere out to eat? Like IHOP"

"I don't know." He looked back and threw me a smile. "I would rather just settle for your neck"

"Oh hahhaha" I laughed and immediately my smile faded. "That was soooo not funny"

I threw him a sideway glance filled with attitude. I knew it and he knew it. Well he might not know it actually. Upon taking a closer look, he looked really worn out, but he was still smiling. He didn't even complain or whine. But I know he needs sleep. Who knows how many straight hours he's been awake?

"C'mon on. Let's go find your limo."

"I don't know if you noticed but that's where we're going" he said with a hint of attitude.

"Umm…I don't know if you noticed but the terminal that exits outside is in the opposite direction."

"We're not going outside. We're going somewhere else. Just trust me I know where I'm going" and this time he was more serious.

It's not like Adrian can't be serious or that he lacks it; it's just that he's usually drunk so it doesn't come out that often. I know I treat Adrian like an idiot sometimes. I don't know why I do that, because I know that despite what Adrian acts like, he's actually really smart. He acts like its all by chance but on more than one occasion in the past I noticed that Adrian can see and understand more than the rest of us. He's mature for his age, but it never shows. I guess it could be because he tends to act like a brainless rich playboy. I also guess I know more about Adrian than I thought I did.

We took the escalator down to the garage floor and we kept walking until we reached a very low to the ground two door black Lexus coop style sports car. Super shiny…super expensive, new, that's pretty much all I knew about it.

He shifted his hand to his pocket and took out a set of keys. With a single push, the car beeped and unlocked.

"No limo?" I really thought there would be a limo. He's rich and spoiled. Doesn't a limo always pick up rich people from the airport?

"Who said any thing about a limo? This ride's way better than any limo. Get in"

I just couldn't get over it "Really? No limo?" Don't all rich people at airports get picked by limos?

He started the engine ready to peel out of the parking spot. I opened the door and quickly got in belting my self in as soon as I got settled in the full leather interior.

After a couple minutes I couldn't help but ask "How far is court from here?"

"Not far, about twenty five minutes away." He replied.

All the windows were tinted black but he still pulled on his sexy, yes I said sexy, looking sunglasses and played the CD with the volume turned all the way up. The song that played was from Muse called Assassins. It was a mixture of metal and punk rock I guess and a lot of screaming. It's one of my favorite songs and it's not very common. Who knew Adrian and I would like the same kind of music. That's about the only thing in common, not that I really care.

I shut my eyes and put my head back against the head rest simply enjoying the ride and the music. Just a few more hours and I'm going to see Lisa…finally….

END CHAPTER

AUTHORS NOTE , APOLOGY AND SPOILERS: Hello people, I have this chapter and another short chapter coming up. It's not great. I actually wrote it a long time ago but I just couldn't finish it. Stress and more stress kind of put up a writers block. I'm really sorry for the wait. I really did take forever on this one

I want to finish this story if it's the last thing I do, but due to my lack of time, I am going to focus just on Lisa, Adrian, and Rose's relationship very closely. I don't think I'm going to complicate it too much. I will however add a twist related to Dimitri, but it's not going to be too intense or complicated. It's just going to be a love triangle perhaps? I don't know yet. I'm going to have to get to that when the time comes.

In the next chapter you will see more funny flirtation scenes if that's what you guys were waiting for. Let me know if you guys think I was TRUE to their original characters or not for this chapter and the next.

I also want to thank all the people who appreciate my writing and comment. LOVE YOU GUYS!! And don't worry this story will have a good ending. Thanks again and don't forget to keep on reviewing!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Adrian took a road that ended with a huge brick wall going in opposite directions only to be broken in between with the road in front of us by a huge wrought iron gate similar to the one back at vampire academy. Adrian pushed a button on a gadget similar to a garage opener and the gates automatically opened.

The road opened up to the court and past that was the royal palace. He parked the car and made our way up to the fifth floor. It was about 2 o' clock in the afternoon. Perfect timing. Everyone was sleeping, including the queen. Lisa might be up soon though. She's probably going to get ready for college as soon as the sun starts to set.

Adrian led me through one long hallway to another when we finally stopped in front of a door. Adrian pulled out a pair of keys and led me in. I took a step forward and realized this was Adrian's room. Actually "room" is an understatement. His room was practically a king sized luxury apartment aka a dream bachelor pad. The first thing I saw as I walked through the door was a fully equipped and upgraded kitchen to the left with a huge granite island in the middle, opening up to a large living room or should I say entertainment room because that pretty much described it, a huge plasma TV with surround sound speakers with a rack full of CD's in another corner as well as a cabinet with a glass door containing a DVD player and various other gaming devices. One of them I noticed was an X box 360 and another was a wii. Talk about spoiled. If his room looks like this I wonder what mines going to look but when I looked at Adrian something seemed a bit off. He took off his jacket and threw it on the couch, and then walked up to the fridge to pull out a packet of blood. I realized that my stomach was also growling. I opened the fridge to see if it had even a drop of real food, hence my surprise when it was fully stocked all the fundamentals, like milk, eggs, bread, butter, a few heavy take containers and various other things.

"Adrian, do you cook?" I asked

"Sometimes when I feel like it I guess. Feel free to take what you like"

I pulled out one of the boxes from the fridge and low and behold they had donuts. I love donuts, I wonder if he knew that. I sat down at the island table chair and started to scarf down a chocolate donut when it occurred to me.

"So where's my room, is it next door or something. Don't tell me it's in another building or something. As weird as it sounds I kind of want to stay nearby you, just as a precaution."

He threw away his packet and sat across from with a smirk on his face before he said.

"Oh you'll be near all right. So near you won't even be able to tell the difference between my room and your room." He started to laugh.

"What are trying to say exactly, spit it out right…..oh god" it finally hit me.

"Hey roommate. How do you like your new place?"

I stared at him in utter shock "This is some kind of joke right? We're not really staying here together are we? Are you trying to tell me this palace of a place doesn't have any other room available?"

"Trust me rose, I'm absolutely serious. Believe it or not there are actual reasons why I need you to stay with me; my personal reasons just happen to be a plus that's all." He winked at me.

"You touch me and you'll find my hands wrapped around your neck. The queen doesn't know I'm here does she."

"Not a bad idea. I can think of a lot of things we can do with your hands wrapped around my neck. I actually find that to be very comfortable kissing position, don't you think? Hey don't give me that look; you said it, not me. As for the queen, she does know you're here or if she doesn't she will in a few hours. But that's not the problem. I know she doesn't like you and I also know why. If you're with me there is nothing she can do to take you away. I am still her favorite nephew after all. However, I would still stay on guard if I were you. She's not exactly the nicest person you'll ever meet."

I sighed as I took all of this in. I took another bite of my donut because now it was comfort food. Honestly I don't think I really care whether the queen likes it if I'm here or not. I already thought about that before and I couldn't give a rat's ass about what she thought. I tried to tell her last time that I wasn't after Adrian, but it's her fault she didn't believe me. Now both of us are going to share his apartment, and I can probably imagine what this will mean to the Queen; it will seem like I'M DEFINITLY AFTER ADRIAN. Bloody hell, life just doesn't get any easier does it.

I'm not in love with the current arrangement, but Adrian's right. I don't trust the Queen enough to not pull a fast one and get rid of me, so unfortunately the safest place is to stay with him. since I'm not going to leave here until I get things sorted out with Lissa, until then I guess I'm just going to have to deal.

"Alright. Since this is how it has to be, I'll just take the couch."

"No worries rose. My bed is definitely big enough for the two of us." he said with a sly grin. I wasn't angry; in fact I too had to smother a laugh.

"What are we, playing house now? I didn't know you were the settling type." I couldn't help but laugh but then I stopped after what he said next with dead seriousness.

"I'll settle if you make me…." his eyes didn't hold any laughter, but was replaced with deep sincerity. He meant what he said and I knew it. His eyes bore down on mine as we stared at each other from across the table. I remembered our last conversation before I left, and I couldn't look away. Instead when I didn't say anything, he was the one who broke away and started to get up.

"I'm tired; I need to sleep for a few hours. You can watch TV or whatever, I have all the channels. The bathroom is in my room and you'll find some extra sheets and blankets in that closet by the door. Call me if you need anything". With that, he walked away to a room right next to the left of the living room and disappeared. I just sat there watching him, wondering how the next few weeks were going to play out. I can't believe me and Adrian are going to be roommates. This would actually be really fun, if he stopped flirting for like five minutes. Who am I kidding; I'll just be happy if I can come out of all of this sane and alive and only god knows if that's possible.

AUTORS NOTE:

Thanks for all your reviews. Did you guys like this chapter, or the conversations between Rose and Adrian? I really hoped they would be funny. Any who let me know what guys think.

TILL NEXT TIME………


End file.
